


İstisna (M)

by grklgrksz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grklgrksz/pseuds/grklgrksz
Summary: Sekai için denemeden ibaret.





	İstisna (M)

 

Jongin, bir elini omzuna atmış, diğer eliyle havaya saçma şekiller çizerek bir şeyler anlatmaya çalışan çocuğun belini daha sıkı kavradı.  _"Gündüzlerimin içine sıçtığı yetmiyor, gecelerimi de piç ediyor"_  diye geçirdi içinden.

Ne kadar bıkmış olsa da Sehun'u sokakta bırakamazdı.Son bir ayda bu yedinci oluyordu. Sehun, Jongin'in evinin iki alt sokağındaki bara geliyor, kendinden geçinceye kadar içiyor ve finalde ağlayarak Jongin'i arıyordu.

Gerisi bir ritüeldi adeta...

Jongin ne yapıyorsa ya da neredeyse bırakıp, şartlanmış bir köpek gibi koşarak Sehun'un dizlerinin dibinde bitiyordu. Önce yürüyebilmesi için onu ikna etmeyi deniyor; sonra 'kim olduğunu hala öğrenemediği piçin teki' için ağlayıp sızlanmasını dinliyor; en sonunda onu kaldırıp bir elini boynuna doluyor ve ince beline sarılıp eve sürüklüyordu.

Eve ulaştıklarında Jongin onu salonda halının üzerine bırakıyor, sabah kendi yatağında buluyor, bu durum hiç değişmiyordu.

Böyle sabahlara işe geç kalma pahasına özenle şekillendirildiğine inandığı yüzü izleyerek başlıyordu Jongin. Sırf bu nedenle 'o kimliği belirsiz piçe' minnettardı...

Hayran bakışlarını her şeyden habersiz uyuyan, mermer heykelden koparabildiğindeyse onu uyandırmadan kalkıyor ve sessizce evden çıkıyordu. O günlerde biri Jongin'e en büyük hayalini sorsa, eve döndüğünde yatağını bıraktığı gibi bulmak olduğunu söylerdi herhalde...

Jongin, Sehun'a uyandığı sabahlarda üzerine sinen Sehun kokusundan mıdır bilinmez anlamsız bir mutlulukla dolu oluyordu. Ta ki eve dönüp boş yatağı görünceye dek, sonrası yine aynı...

Bir daha ki Sehun sarhoşluğuna dek ona dair her şeyi unutmaya çalışarak geçiyordu zaman.

Jongin boynundaki sıcaklık hissiyle düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. Başını çevirdiğinde Sehun'un alkol kokan nefesi yüzüne çarptı. Lanet olsun ki yıllardır Sehun'un gözlerine bakıp yutkunmaktan öteye gidemeyen aşkı, masumluğundan hala bıkmamıştı. Konunun uzmanı(!) hormonları Sehun'un onu seveceği güne dek bedenini dizginleyeceğine yemin etmiş gibiydi. Aksi halde Sehun'u sokağın ortasında becerebilir ve kollarındaki bu salak olayın farkında bile olmazdı.  _"Kes sesini Jongin"_ dedi kendi kendine ve Sehun'un başını omzuna yaslayıp onu sürüklercesine yürütmeye devam etti.

Apartmanın girişine geldiklerinde bir süre basamaklarda dinlenmeyi tercih etti Jongin. Sehun'u sürüklemekten oldukça yorulmuş, en zorlu bölüme başlamadan biraz dinlenme ihtiyacı duymuştu.

Kapının önündeki basamaklara önce Sehun'u oturttu. Sarhoş şapşalın düşmesine izin vermeyerek kendisi de yanına oturup, ağırlaşan başı omzuna yerleştirdi. Sehun'un nefesi boynunu gıdıklıyor olsa da bu sıcaklığın yokluğuyla baş etmenin ne kadar zor olduğunu iyi biliyordu.

Sehun burnuna dolan kokuyla gözlerini araladı. Görüşü bulanıktı, ancak tersten esen rüzgar Jongin'in kokusunu yüzüne çarpıyordu.

Jongin nasıl tanımsız kokuyordu...

Çikolata gibi sürekli yeme isteği uyandıran sarhoş edici büyüleyici bir şey gibi işte...

Jongin hareketlenmeye başladığında Sehun yeniden gözlerini yumdu. Bu vazgeçemediği yolculuğunun en sevdiği bölümüydü. Jongin yorgun olmadığı gecelerde, kolları boynuna dolayıp Sehun'u sırtına bile alıyordu. Ama bu gecenin onlardan biri olmadığı sokakta oturmalarından belliydi.

Jongin kalkmış pantolonunu silkeliyordu. Hafifçe sola doğru devrilmeye başlayan bedenini umursamadan tuttuğu derin nefesi sesli bir şekilde bıraktı Sehun. Jongin hızla eğilip devrilen bedeni yakaladı. Bakmaya doyamadığı güzellikle yüz yüze kaldığını fark ettiğinde nefesi kesildi. Şu an Sehun uyanık olsa yine böyle bakabilir miydi ona ya da dudaklarının yakınına gelebilir miydi bu kadar.

Sehun gözleri kapalı olsa da yakınlıklarını tahmin ediyordu. Boynundan tutup çekse istediği dudaklara denk gelme şansı neydi, aklını bu soru kurcalıyordu. Düşünceleri arasında sesli şekilde yutkundu. Jongin, Sehun'daki kıpırdanmayla toparlandı ve oturan çocuğu yavaşça kaldırıp tekrar kolunun altına girdi. Birkaç merdiven sonra bu sırtındaki ağırlıktan da, boynundaki sıcaklıktan da kurtulacaktı. Buna iyi ki mi demeli, maalesef mi demeli emin değildi.

Dairenin kapısına ulaştıklarında Jongin kendini Sehun'dan kurtarıp, sarhoş genci duvara yasladı. Cebinden anahtarı çıkarıp kapıyı açmaya çalışırken tüm dikkati Sehun'un üzerindeydi. Kıymetlisinin düşüp bir yanını incitmesine asla izin veremezdi. El yordamıyla kapıyı açtıktan sonra yeniden Sehun'u kavradı ve ayakkabılarını çıkarmak üzere kapı girişine oturttu. Ancak Sehun oturmaktansa uzanmayı tercih etti.

Jongin yerde yatan sarhoşun ayak ucuna eğilmiş ayakkabılarını çıkarmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun'sa hala kendi kendine mırıldanmaya devam ediyor, sık sık Jongin'e doğru uzanmak için hamle yapıyordu. Aniden Sehun sağ ayağıyla Jongin'in dizine sağlam bir tekme indirdi. Jongin dengesini kaybedip bir öne bir geriye sendelemeye başladı.

Oluşan yakınlaşmalardan birini fırsata çeviren Sehun bilinçli bir hamleyle istediğine yaklaştı, Jongin'i saçlarından kavrayarak üzerine çekti. Ancak gücü umduğu seviyede olmadığı için yeterince yukarı çekememiş,Jongin Sehun'un kemerine öpücük vermek zorunda kalmıştı.

Düşerken kapattığı gözleri, çenesinin altında hissettiği sertlikle olabildiğince açıldı. Düştüğü yerden kalkmak için çabaladı. Ancak saçlarının arasındaki ince uzun parmaklar buna izin vermiyor, Jongin'in kafasını kasıklarına bastırıyordu.

Jongin, Sehun'a kendini bırakması yönünde emirler yağdırırken, Sehun mızmızlanmayla inleme arasında farklı sesler çıkarıyor, diğer yandan üzerindeki kırışık beyaz gömlekten kurtulmaya çabalıyordu.

Jongin, Sehun'un elinden kurtulup  _"sen ne yaptığını sanıyorsun"_  diye bağırdı ve ayağa kalkıp adım atmak için hamle yaptı. Jongin'in boş bulunmasından yararlanan Sehun hızla doğruldu Jongin'i havadaki bacağını yakalayıp aşağı çekti.

Ne olduğunu anlamayan genç, yüz üstü yere serildiğinde üzerindeki hafif ama güçlü bedeni hissetti. Az önce olanlardan hala bir şey anlamamıştı belki, ama olacakların daha şaşırtıcı olduğu çok belliydi.

Sehun sivri çene kemiğini Jongin'in sırtına batırarak  _"çırpınmayı kes Jongin"_  dedi. Sesi sarhoş birine ait olmaktan çok uzak, hatta oldukça kararlı çıkmıştı. Altındaki bedene sürtünerek kendini biraz daha yukarı çekti. Aldığı son emre itaat edip kıpırtısız uzanan bedene yaptığı baskıyı arttırdı ve Jongin'in ensesinden boynuna doğru yavaşça yalayıp çizdiği hattı sağ kulağının hizasında sonlandırdı.

Jongin yaşadığı bu saliselik deneyimle, hareketsiz vücudunun kasıldığını hissetti. Sehun Jongin'in boynuna gömüldüğü yerden kulağına yöneldi.

_"Şimdi Jongin-ah, yavaş hareketlerle dön, gözlerini görmek istiyorum._

_Uslu bir çocuk ol ki o sıkı kalçanı koruyabil."_ diye fısıldadı.

Jongin hala bu yaşananların gerçekliğini sorgularken Sehun'un kalçasını sıkan elini hissetti ve dudakları arasından acı bir inilti çıktı. Sehun dizlerini ve ellerini ürkmüş gencin iki yanına koyup arzuladığı bedenin üzerinde yükseldi.

Jongin üzerinden kalkan ağırlıkla rahat bir nefes aldı. Kollarını göğsünün altına çekip Sehun'un dediği gibi çok yavaş hareketlerle dönerek sırt üstü yattı. Sehun gözleri dolmuş çocuğun yüzünü, duygusuz bakışlarla süzdü.

Jongin akmaması için çabaladığı gözyaşlarına anlam veremiyordu. Neden ağlama isteğiyle doluydu? Sevdiği adam tarafından düşürüldüğü durum için mi? Yoksa yıllardır hayalini kurduğu şey gerçekleşirken Sehun başkasına aşık olduğu için mi?

Sehun ağırlığını yeniden Jongin'in üzerine verdi. Başını boynuna gömerek korkuyla dolu olanın tüm kokusunu içine çekmeyi denedi. Az önceki korkutucu Sehun gitmiş, korunmaya muhtaç, sevimli Sehun geri gelmiş gibi hissetti Jongin, kollarını üzerindeki ince bedene sardı.

_"Bu yaşananlar önemli değil._

_Sarhoşsun, üzgünsün, ne yaptığını bilmiyorsun._

_Bir şey olmadı zaten unutalım"_  dedi usulca.

Sehun ellerini Jongin'in başının iki yanına yerleştirdi ve bedeninin üst kısmını kaldırdı. Şimdi Jongin Sehun'un gözlerindeki dondurucu bakışı görebiliyordu. Pencereden sızan ay ışığı aşık olduğu yüzü aydınlatırken Jongin büyülenmişçesine Sehun'un ince dudaklarından gözlerini ayıramıyordu.

Ancak...

Yanağında hissettiği ıslaklık büyüyü bozmuş Sehun'un ağladığını haykırmıştı. Sadece  _"neden?"_ diyebildi Jongin.

Sehun küçümser bakışlarını, Jongin'in yüzünden çekip ay ışığının sızdığı pencereye doğrulttu. Jongin gözlerini alamadığı pürüzsüz boyna uzanıp kendine ait olduğunu ilan eden izler bırakmayı nasıl arzuluyordu şuan.

 _"Gerçekten bir aptalsın Kim Jongin. Ve ben bu aptallığına katlanamıyorum artık"_  dedi Sehun.

Sesi gittikçe ciddileşmiş, yüzündeki aşağılayan ifade kızgın, korkutucu bir hal almaya başlamıştı. Jongin duyduklarından anlam çıkaramıyor, bu anlık değişen ruh halini Sehun'un sarhoşluğuna yoruyordu. Ama Sehun ne sarhoş gibi davranıyor ne de öyle konuşuyordu.

_"Kafanda durum değerlendirmesi yapmayı bırak Jongin._

_Asla anlayamayacaksın"_  dedi bıçak gibi keskin bir tonda ve bakışlarını Jongin'in korkmuş gözlerine çevirdi.

 _"Artık anlamanı beklemekten yoruldum"_  diyerek yüzünü Jongin'in yüzüne yaklaştırırdı.

Jongin ani gelişen atakla irkildi. Sehun'u sarmalayan eller, onu üzerinden itmek için hareketlendiğinde çok geçti. Sehun Jongin'in dolgun alt dudağını ince dudakları arasına hapsetti ve karşıdan gelecek tepkiyi bekledi.

Jongin, soğuk dudakların yumuşak dokunuşuyla boşlukta süzüldüğünü hissediyor, hareket edemiyordu. Kalbi patlayacakmış gibi çarparken nasıl bir ceset gibi tepkisiz olunabiliyordu.

Sehun dudaklarının arasındaki dolgunluğu içine çekti, yumuşak eti dişlerini batırmadan dişleyip sürükleyerek yüzlerinin arasındaki mesafeyi açtı, tutsağını serbest bıraktı.

Hafifçe doğrulduğunda, akmaya hazır gözyaşını gördü diğerinde.

Jongin dudaklarındaki baskının yoksulluğuyla gözlerini açtı ve tetikte bekleyen gözyaşı silik bir iz bırakarak yitti.

O bir damla Sehun'u yumuşatmak yerine sinirlendirmişti. Ahşap zemine dayadığı dirseğinden destek alıp güç topladı. İnce parmaklarını loş ışıkta parlayan siyah saçlara geçirip asıldı. Jongin'i, başını geriye itmesi için zorladı.

Jongin acıyla kıpırdandı. İstese Sehun'a direnebilir, belki de ondan kurtulabilirdi. Ama bunu istemiyordu.

Masum bir aşkla daha fazla yaşamaya gücü yoktu. Sehun başkasını seviyor bile olsa bu gece için onu hissetmek istiyordu. Onu kaybetmek pahasına istediğinin, hatta bu geceden sonra yaşamına devam edebilmek için ihtiyaç duyduğu tek şeyin bu olduğunu iliklerine dek hissediyordu. Sabah uyandığında hayatında belki bir Sehun olmayacaktı ama bu gece hafızasına kazınacaktı.

Sehun, Jongin'in hafifçe yukarı kalkan çenesini dudakları arasına aldı. Gittikçe sertleşen hareketlerle, dudaklarını Jongin'in yüzünde gezdiriyordu.

Jongin beyninin bedenine gönderdiği direnme sinyallerini yok sayıp ellerini üzerindeki bedene yöneltti. Ne olursa olsun Sehun'u istiyordu.

Sehun gömleğinin altında hissettiği dokunuşla dudaklarını, gözyaşlarıyla ıslanmış sıcaklıktan ayırdı.

_"Bu dokunuş için ne kadar beklediğimi bilemezsin Jongin._

_Ellerinin tenimde dolaşması hayalini bilemezsin"_ deyip dudaklarını Jongin'in karşı koyulması imkansız boynuna gömdü.

Islak dudaklar nefes alabilmek için verdiği aralarda bir şeyler mırıldanıyor sonra yaptığı işe geri dönüyordu. Jongin kemerini açmaya çalışan ellere odaklanmış, Sehun'un dudaklarından dökülenlere anlam veremiyordu.

_"Böyle olsun istemezdim"_

Kemeri çözmeyi başaran eli geri kalan kıyafetlerden kurtulmak üzere çalışmaya devam ediyordu.

Kalın dudakların çevresine kondurulan küçük öpücükler arasında  _"seni seviyorum... Çok seviyorum"_  kelimeleri duyuldu ve direnen çamaşır ait olduğu yerden mümkün olduğunca hızlı sıyrıldı.

Jongin duyduğu ancak inanmadığı kelimelerin şaşkınlığını çabucak üzerinden attı.

_"Sehun sarhoştu ve aklı karışık,_

_Köpek gibi içip, uğrunda omzumda ağladığı piç zannediyor beni'_  diye düşündü.

Tüm bu düşünceler kendini fahişe gibi hissetmesinden başka bir şeye yaramıyordu. Üzerindeki bedeni itmeye çalıştı. Sesi titreyerek  _"hangi piçi hayal edip beni öpüyorsan ona siktir kendini Oh Sehun!"_ dedi ve kalkmaya yeltendi.

Sehun söylenenleri anlayabilmek için bir an duraksadı. Birkaç saniye önce şehvet saçan gözler üç yaşında çocuk bakışlarıyla Jongin'e çevrilmişti. Jongin sinirle Sehun'u üzerinden itti. Doğrulan ince beden geriye doğru sendelediyse de kendini çabuk topladı. Oturur pozisyonda üzerindeki bedenden kurtulmaya çalışan Jongin'in biçimli dudağını patlatacak bir yumruk indirdi.

Ani gelişen atakla dengesini kaybeden Jongin elini ağzına kapattı ve kalktığı yere yeniden uzanmak zorunda kaldı. Artık fiziksel olarak da canı yanıyordu.

Dudağındaki acıya aldırmadan sızan kanı elinin tersiyle sildi. Sehun'un derin solukları, ne kadar kızgın olduğunu açıkça ortaya seriyordu. Jongin'in bacakları üzerindeki baskıyı kaldırdı ve yerde uzanan bedenin yanına oturdu. Jongin'in göz bebeklerini beceren bakışlarını bir an olsun ayırmadan sinirle bağırmaya başladı.

_"Geri zekalı!_

_Aylardır yüzünü görmek için sarhoş muamelesi çekip, uyuyunca yanına sızdığım başka piç mi var?_

_Senden başkasını hayal etmek de ne?_

_Nasıl bir aptalsın sen?"_

Duydukları karşısında şoke olan Jongin yattığı yerden kalkıp Sehun'un karşısına yerleşmiş, büyük bir dikkatle onu dinliyor, söyleyecek doğru kelimeleri bulmaya çalışıyordu.

 _"Sadece arkadaşımsın desen de sana aşığım, Seni sevi-"_  Sehun, Jongin'in tek hamlesiyle dudağından feragat etmiş, cümlesini tamamlayamamıştı. Dil ve dudaklar temasını tam kesmeden karşısındakinin de itirafına şahit oldu.

_"Seni---seviyorum----OH SEHUN"_

Jongin bedeninin hayata döndüğünü kanıtlarcasına hızla Sehun'u altına aldı. Kasıklarına oturduğu çocuğun yakası yarı açılmış gömleğini eteklerinden tutarak asıldı ve tüm düğmelerini patlattı.

\---

Sehun...

O hayallerindekinden bile daha pürüzsüz, daha beyazdı. Hafif dokunuşlarla hayran kaldığı tene dokundu. Pantolonun kemerinin açıkta bıraktığı seksi leğen kemiğine, minik çıkıntılar oluşturan karın kasalarına ve daha da yukarılara, göğüslerine, uyarılmış pembe tepeciklere...

Jongin dokunuşlarıyla yalnızca kendini tahrik etmekle kalmıyor, tüm vücudu karıncalanmaya başlamış gibi hissediyordu. Çikolata kahvesi gözlerden gözlerini ayıramayan genç ise Jongin'in belli belirsiz dokunuşlarıyla yayılan alevi derinlerinde hissediyordu.

Zorlukla yutkundu, tam konuşmak için ağzını açacakken,Jongin sol işaret parmağını ince dudaklara bastırdı. Sağ eliyle pantolonun düğmelerini çözdü ve yavaşça ondan kurtuldu.

_"Sadece inlemelerini duymak istiyorum"_

Üzeri minik beyaz yıldızlarla kaplı siyah çamaşırın içindeki kabarıklığı kavradı; yavaş hareketlerle önce odanın serinliğine sonra ağzının sıcaklığına maruz bıraktı. Minik ama profesyonel dil darbelerinden sonra Jongin ritmini arttırdı; hareket ettikçe Sehun zevkten kıvranıyor, her yeni kasılmada Jongin'e uzanamayan tırnaklarını kendi tenine saplıyordu. Altındaki bedenin bilinçsizleşen hareketlerinden ve derinleşen inlemelerinden Sehun'un gelmek üzere olduğunu fark etti Jongin. Yaptığına ara vererek Sehun'un sınırlarını zorlayan, erekte olmuş erkekliğini ağzından çıkardı. Kasıklarından başlayıp yukarıya doğru çıkarak diliyle onu keşfetmeye devam ediyordu. Sehun tenindeki yakıcı ıslaklığın verdiği hazla tatminsizliği arasında gelgitler yaşarken sızlayan uzantısına değen sertlikle gözlerini araladı.

Jongin Sehun'un gözbebeklerini de ateşe vermeden önce ısırılmaktan kızarmış ince dudakları yaladı,  _"içinde olmak istiyorum Oh Sehun"_  dedi. Sehun boğulduğu derinlikten gözlerini ayrılmadan başını salladı, güçlükle duyulacak şekilde  _"içimde olmanı istiyorum Kim Jongin"_  dedi.

Jongin, ince dudaklara gömülmüş, diliyle derinlikleri keşfederken, diğer yandan bacaklarının arasına konumlandığı Sehun'u rahatlatıp hazırlamaya çabalıyordu. Sehun acı dolu inlemelerini Jongin'in ağzına bırakıyor, sadece sevdiği adama ait olmanın vereceği tarifsiz duyguya odaklanmayı deniyordu.

Jongin hafifçe doğruldu. Sehun'un sağ bacağını bel hizasına dek kaldırıp beklenmedik anda ileri doğru hareket etti. Kısa süreli rahatlama sonrası hissettiği acıyla nefesi kesilen aşığın, vücudu yay gibi gerilmiş. Sımsıkı yumduğu gözlerinden bir damla yaş süzülürken, tırnakları Jongin koluna saplanmıştı. Jongin fazla kıpırdamamaya dikkat ederek, zeminden yükselmiş bele sardı bir kolunu, Sehun'un tenine bıraktığı hafif dokunuşlu öpücükler acısını hafifletir miydi bilemiyordu.

Jongin için mükemmel olan duygu, Sehun'un sakinleşip, kendine yabancı doluluğa alışması sonrasında hafifçe yavaş ama kısa aralıklarla hareket ettirmeye başladığı kalçası sayesinde tamamen eşsiz bir hal aldı. Her hareketinde altındaki bedene yaptığı baskıyı biraz daha arttırıyor, ağır ağır Sehun'un derinliklerine yol alıyordu.

Sehun Jongin'in kollarından destek alarak kendini yukarı çekip içindeki erkeği soğuk zemine itti. Artık Jongin bedenine yabancı değil, hep eksik olan parçaymış ve tamamlanmış gibi hissetmekten kendini alamıyordu. Şimdi iliklerine kadar işlesin istediği esmer tenin üzerindeyken tüm kontrol onundu. Sahiplendiği uzantıyı büyük bir memnuniyetle tümüyle kabullendi. Sonunda Kim Jongin ona aitti.

Hayranlıkla kendisini izleyen gence baktı Sehun. "Çok güzelsin Sehun" dedi Jongin. Sehun eğilip kısa bir öpücük verdi kalın yakıcı dudaklara ve doğruldu yeniden. Başlarda yavaş daha sonra bedenindeki açlığa kulak vererek hızlandırdı Jongin üzerindeki sürüşünü. Her temasla vücuduna yayılan elektrik akımını hissedebiliyordu. Ardından Jongin'in bedenine yayılan zevk dalgalarını, art arda gelen kasılmaları hissetti. Altında serilmiş esmer tendeki ürpermeyi, ritimle şekillenen kasları izlemek bile yeterince tahrik ediciyken, onu hissetmek çok daha insafsız, tatlı bir işkenceydi. Sanki mümkünmüş gibi her geçen saniye onu daha çok istiyor, o bedenden bir daha kopamamak üzere bütünleşmeyi arzuluyordu.

Öne doğru uzanıp hırsla Jongin'i kendine çekti. Kucağında oturduğu bedenin onu sarmalamasını sağladı. Kısa kesik nefesler arasında tek vücut olmuş bedenler aynı ritimle inip kalkıyordu. Jongin kalan son gücünü de kullanarak bir eliyle Sehun'un saçlarını yakalamış öpücüğü yönlendiriyor, diğer eliyle sevdiği adamı her anlamda zevkten deli etmek için uğraş veriyordu. Öpüşlerle inlemelerin birbirine karıştığı an iki beden de birbirlerine yakın aralıklarda yaşadıkları şiddetli orgazmla sarsıldı. Birbirlerine ait olmalarının kanıtı salgılarına aldırmaksızın, sarmaş dolaş olmuş omuzlara yasladıkları başlarıyla karşı tarafın boynuna sıcak nefesleri çarpıyordu.

\---

Az önceki kesintisiz inlemelerin neden olduğu kısık sesle  _"bu gece yanına gelmek için uyumanı beklememe gerek var mı?"_ diye sordu Sehun. Yüzünde huzur dolu bir gülümsemeyle.

Jongin başını yasladığı omza bir öpücük bıraktı ve usulca kulağına fısıldadı.  _"Eve döndüğümde seni o yatakta bulabileceksem..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.


End file.
